XxLost WorldxX
by xMidnightShadowx
Summary: This is another Naruto fanfic...It will be long so be patient for next part. Rewiew if u want next part!
1. Chapter 1

**Lost World**

**Characters**

**1)Kasumi Enko**

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Location: New York

Hair: Black, waist length, with bangs

Eyes: Deep green

Height: 175cm

Weight: 58kg

Family: Kasumi Aki (mother), Hayato Noa (half sister), Hayato Isamu (stepdad)

Personality: Friendly with some people, bitchy to others, inteligent and picky, grouchy in the morning, lazy and hyper at same time, misterious, cool, sometimes overreacts, hates groupies and fans, adores hardcore music and horrors, can be happy and funny, always up for parties…

Goals: To finish school and finally go away from boring family.

**2)Hayato Noa**

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Location: Paris

Hair: Blonde, long and straight

Eyes: Black

Height: 178cm

Weight: 59kg

Family: Hayato Isamu (father), Kasumi Enko and Aki (half-sister and stepmother)

Personality: Girly, flirty, seductive, passionate, hard core groupie-fangirl, falling in love easily, open minded, crazy sometimes, would do anything for her friends, party animal, loves shopping, hates horrors and fat people...

Goals: To have as many boyfriends as she can get.

**3)Etsuko Miu**

Enko's best friend.

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Location: New York

Hair: Light blonde with bloody red strands, shoulder lenght

Eyes: Greyish-silver

Height: 173cm

Weight: 57kg

Personality: Wild punk girl, always gets in troubles, fiesty and rough, adventurous, dreamer sometimes, always up for techno and punk, likes horrors but also romantic comedies, smoke, drink and does drugs, not friendly with many people, ran away from home and lives alone in secret shelter for which only Taku and Enko know, loves two of them to death...

Goals: Who knows whats happening in that mind of hers.

**4)Naoki Taku**

Enko's best friend.

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Location: New York

Hair: Dark brown, spiky short

Eyes: Ocean blue

Height: 187cm

Weight: 69kg

Personality: Sexy looking boy always searching for new girlfriend, also kinda misterios thats why he hangs out with Enko, loves Enko and Miu, adores flirting and stuff, party freak, happy and funny, sometimes lazy and grouchy, into metal and techno, likes SF, likes pretty but smart girls, inteligent and open minded, just loveable...

Goals: He lives like there is no tomorrow.

**5)Ryouka Hikaru**

Noa's best friend.

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Location: Paris

Hair: Dirty blonde

Eyes: Chocolate brown

Height: 182cm

Weight: 66kg

Personality: Funny and hyper, fun to have around, friendly and happy, likes eating and going to beach, loves reading books, not really party type but comunicative, hates arrogant people, smart and cute, silly and weird at same time, great friend...

Goals: To explore whole world.

**How it all begun**

It was dark, middle of night. Chilly wind blew outside while everything was calm at Kasumi residence. Then one cell phone rang. '_You poor, sweet, inocent thing...'_ it sang.

'WTF now!?' one black head popped under red sheets.

„Yea?" she answered.

„_Enko my girl!"_ another female voice could've been heared from other side.

„Uh...Noa? Is that you freak?" Enko sat in her cozy bed.

„_Yep, you guessed!"_ girl from other side giggled.

„And what the hell you want now!?" black haired girl said in angry tone.

„_Im sorry. I just wanted to tell you im coming to NY! Today!"_ Noa said happily.

„WTF today!? Its middle of night you jerk!"

„_Really? Im sorry, its afternoon here in France. Well, go back to sleep, i'll call you when i get there, okay?"_

„Yea whatever. Geez, i cant believe i'll have to see your ugly ass again. I thought i got rid of you, for good." Enko chuckled.

„_I cant wait to see you too!" _blondie said sarcasticaly. _„And my friend is going with me."_

„You gotta be kidding, noob! What on Earth made you think im gonna tolerate your stupid friend!?"

„_Um, well, you see...he is staying with his grandparents. And that IS my house too! You'll have to suck it up!"_

„Fine. But dont think im gonna hang out with you guys, im sick of brats like you."

„_Brats!? You are younger than me squirt!"_

„Ugh. Just hang up."

„_I have to tell you some more things..."_

„Forget it, i'll hang up." And teen angrily threw her black cell on armchair next to her bed.

'Shity Noa...just as i needed. Continue sleeping...my ass!' Enko jumped out of bed and slipped into jeans and red hoodie with matching sneakers. She glanced at table clock, _3.13,_ it read.

'Great! Now i have to find someone to bother. I guess Miu wont mind.' Girl shrugged and jumped out trough her room window. She landed on her feet and ran down street.

In few minutes she came to one abandoned house. Teen got near doors, looked around and knocked three times. Doors creaked open and one whity-red head popped outside.

„Is anyone following you?" she asked looking around.

„Relax, geez." Enko hopped into house. „Whats up?" she explored around.

„Not much...DJ just dropped me some new stuff." Miu leaned on closed doors, pulling cigare out of her pocket.

„Awh...not that shit again!" black haired girl rushed to her friend. „You need to cool off. This 'stuff' wont give you anything good." She said grabbing cigare from her friends hand.

„Comeone Enko..." Miu frowned. „I feel much better on drugs." She sighed and sat on dusty sofa. „I guess you are right...as always."

„Of course i am!" Enko sat next to her.

„Why are you here anyway?" Miu looked at her friend with sparkling grey eyes.

„That freaky Noa is coming tomorrow, or today." Teen sighed.

„Not her again! That chick really has problems!" white haired girl blinked. „Did you tell Taku?"

„Nope. I just found out." Enko said in her monotone voice.

„That sucks, for real. I think you need some booze." Miu jumped up and walked into old kitchen. „Here, this will help." She threw bottle of vodka to her friend.

„Vodka!? Oh well..." Enko opened it and took few gulps. „Eww! This tastes awful."

She glared at glass bottle. „And date expired! Are you trying to kill me girl?"

„Uh, sorry. I guess i forgot to throw it." Miu shrugged.

„Yea, fine." Black haired girl stood up. „I should be going. My mom is gonna freak out if she finds out im gone. Later punk!" she waved and burst trough doors.

„See ya." Miu waved back.

At very same moment when Enko hopped into her room trough window, Mrs.Kasumi burst trough doors.

„Where were you whole night!?" she snapped.

„On roof..." black haired teen explained in her usual tone.

„Yes, im sure you were." Woman raised one eyebrow.

„Noa is coming today. She called me." Enko changed subject.

„I know. She called me days ago." Aki left her room, „I'll make us breakfast."

Enko sighed and looked at clock, _6.30_, it read. Since she was on school break girl had nothing to do.

'I guess i'll just have to wake up somebody.' She smirked and picked up her phone.

„_Yeah?"_ one lazy voice answered.

„Aloha teddy!" Enko smiled.

„_Is that you Kasumi?"_ boy yawned.

„Yes, genious."

„_Why are you calling me this early?"_

„My sister is coming, i had to whine to somebody."

„_You mean Noa, the hottie?"_ boy smirked.

„Um, yes. I knew you would be glad! Traitor!" black haired girl made angry face.

„_Dont worry. You know i like you more,...just, your sister got the looks."_

„And i dont?"

„_You do! Only, you ARE part of the gang."_Taku chuckled.

„Yeah, sure. Sooo...are you going to come today?" Enko twirled strand of raven hair.

„_Absolutely. Call me when she gets there."_ He said in husky voice.

„Okay, playboy." Girl mumbled under her voice.

„_Hey i heard that!"_

„I know you did. Later!" Enko hung up and tossed her phone on chair again.

Then she ran downstairs and sniffed pleasant smell.

'Pancakes, yummy.' She smiled and hopped on kitchen chair while her mom served meal.

At late afternoon hours peace and quite at Kasumi residence interuppted door bell. Enko jumped from sofa on which she was taking a short nap.

'What the...' she thought while she rubbed her green eyes. Door bell rang again, _Diiing-Dong._

„Im coming im coming!" girl yelled and scoffed. „Jerk." She muttered.

Teen came to doors and opened it. Then she gasped, Noa was already there, in her short sparkly purple dress, and not alone.

„Uh...Noa...hi." she mumbled.

„Hello sis!" blondie said in cheary tone. „Arent you happy?" she hugged confused Enko.

„You bet...im not." Enko slipped out of her grip. „How come you are here so early?" she raised one thin black eyebrow.

„I wanted to surprise you. And i would give anything for that look on your face." Blondie snickered to glaring Enko. „And this is my friend, Hikaru." She pointed at tall boy behind her. He wore green shirt and white wide pants and looked pretty cute.

Hikaru kissed Enko's cheek and whispered. „You can call me Ru."

Enko nodded not trowing much attention at new face. Then Noa moved her aside and entered hallway pulling Hikaru's wrist to follow her.

„Hey Aki!!" Noa jumped at womans embrace. While two of them gossiped and Hikaru explored house Enko quickly dialed her friends numbers.

„Miu, i need backup, noob is here." She whispered and hung up.

„Hey teddy, get your ass over here, your dream girl has arrived." Black haired teen said to her other friend. Then she turned and politely smiled to females which stared at her.

„Just my friends." Enko shrugged and lounged on cozy black sofa.

After few moments two friends burst trough doors without knocking. Enko glanced at them. Red-white haired punky girl and brunette boy in jeans and black tight shirt.

„What took you so long?" she frowned.

„Where is she?" Taku asked anxiously. Enko pointed upstairs while Miu came to her friend with cigare in her hand. Taku went upstairs and two girls stayed down to talk.

„Hey guys!" Noa's blonde head popped from staircase. „Come up! I need to show you something!"

Miu and Enko looked eachother and shrugged. Then they came upstairs looking around already bored.

„Check this out." Noa pointed to one dark, dusty, wooden case on room floor.

„Whats that?" Miu asked while exhaling grey smoke.

„Ru found it, on atic." Taku explained.

„And what the hell was he doing there?!" Enko snapped.

„Just researching." Ru raised his hands in defence way.

„And what is it anyway?" Miu threw cigare trough window and kneeled to examine strange box. She shook it and it clicked and opened.

„Rings?" Enko stared confused at five rings inside of case. „Aki never told me anything about this stuff." She put strand of silky hair behind her ear and took one ring. They all looked like wedding rings, same, gold and shiny. Girl put it on and strange writings on it glowed red.

„Whats that?" Noa leaned on Enko to glance at her ring.

„Some simbols..." black haired girl shrugged.

Then others put rings on too. Miu's ring glowed yellow, Ru's blue, Noa's purple and Taku's green.

„Thats really weird." Ru wanted to take ring off, but then bright light blinded them and they were knocked out.


	2. Chapter 2

'Where am i?' Enko thought while she lyed on ground and stared at playful clouds. She stood up and looked around. Nobody was near, only trees, grass and butterflies. Girl sighed, still too confused to think about anything. She just glared at her ring on her thumb cause all of this was its fault.

'Stupid thing.' Enko thought trying to pull ring off, but she just couldnt.

„Agh!!" teen's face turned dark red when she angrily stormed trough forest searching for her friends.

„Miu! Taku! Noob! Sneaky!" she called desperately. „Ah, its no use." Girl finally stopped and sat on ground slaming her fist against near by tree.

„I will survive." She encouraged herself while pulling Ipod from hoodie pocket. Teen turned it on and Evanescence started rocking while girl sang along with Amy Lee.

„Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you…" black haired girl sang pretending everything is normal.

Then in front of her appeared one dazed face. It was Taku. He rubbed his blue eyes and looked around for someone familiar. Enko jumped from happiness and glomped her friend.

"Taku you jerk! Why did you let me be here alone!" she said trough smile.

"Uh…What happened?" Taku asked confused.

"We put rings on and they brought us here, I guess." Enko said like that was everyday thing.

"How the f is that possible?" boy raised his eyebrows.

"Don't ask me…" dark haired teen blinked with her green eyes and streched. "I think we have to find others." She said in her usual tone.  
"Yep, we do need to find them. Who knows what could happen with those two inocent girls around THAT guy." Taku crossed his arms.

"Inocent…yea right." Enko chuckled. "Anyway, I think beach is somewhere near, I can smell it. We should go there and inspect those rings more further. I surelly hope rest of gang is gonna find us."

"Arent WE going to find THEM?" Taku rubbed back of head.

"Uhh…nope. We'll just lye on the beach and enjoy." Girl explained and walked somewhere north signalizing Taku to follow.

Meantime Noa woke up. She was alone too, confused and dazed. Girl quickly tied her long blonde hair into high ponytail and after few moments of colecting her sanity she walked towards centre of forest. She couldn't see but she stepped on someone's tail. Then one big dog roared and turned to face scared girl.

"Nooo…good boy. Nice doggy. Stay there please." She talked and stepped back while drops of sweat rolled down her forehead.

Grey dog kept closing on her when she hit one tree with her back.

'God help me!' girl thought and rushed up to climb a tree. It was some kind of oak and it was slippy so she barely succeed to climb, but dog couldn't come up too. Noa held tree around with her hands gaving angry dog few scared glances. It looked like he wasn't interested, so big animal just left after some time. Noa slipped down with big relief and leaned to oak still panting when Miu came to her slowly like nothing happened.

"Whats up?" red and white haired teen asked while smoking one of her cigarettes.

"Uh…um…" Noa gave her confused look. "WHERE THE F ARE WE!?" she snapped.

"Calm down, you are going to alarm whole jungle." Miu patted her back. "Come…lets find others."

"How can you be so cool about it?" blondie asked franticaly looking around.

"My dad was adventurist…turistic guide in Australia. He taught me to be calm. And besides, what can I do about it?" dark teen exhaled smoke and passed cigare to her companion. "This will help too."

"No thanks." Noa pushed her hand. She scanned weird girl and her dark warderobe, tight jeans, tank top, fishnet under it and kneel boots.

'And she is going to find rest of group…' blondie rolled her onyx eyes.

„There is no beach here you stupid jerk!" Taku's voice echoed around valley. He waved his hands around while his face turned red. He yelled at his companion when two of them came to flowing river inside one valley.

„How could i know? I thought i smell water." Enko shrugged calmly.

„You smelled water! Just not sea water!" boy turned around to explore, „Never trust girls..." he mumbled.

'Damn, whats wrong with teddy? Not that its end of the world...geez.' black haired girl blinked in disbelief.

„Hey whats that over there?" Enko pointed at something hanging on branch above near by waterfall. „Shit, its moving!" she rushed towards waterfall grabbing Taku's wrist.

„Are you sure we should come near that?" boy said with scared voice.

„Well, duh!" green eyed girl released his wrist and climbed on tree next to waterfall.

„OMG, its Ru!" she yelled from above. „Ru, what the f are you doing there?!"

„You know, hanging around!" blondie said in sarcastic tone. „I could use some help you know."

„Just...dont move. I'll help you." Enko slowly crawled on slippy branch above water. She streched one arm. „Gimme your hand."

Ru swung his arm and somehow caught Enko's but he lost his balance and fell from branch holding girl's hand tight.

„Comeone Kasumi! Pull him up!" Taku cheared.

„Oh, why dont you come up and try!?" girl yelled in angry voice while she tried to pull hanging Ru. After few moments Enko gathered her strenght and pulled boy on branch. She panted and glared at blondie.

„Its not my fault!" Ru raised his hands, „Its all because this stupid thing!" he glanced at gold ring on his point finger.

„Lets just come down, okay?" dark haired girl slipped down and shoved Taku. „And you call yourself male? Pathetic." She shook her head and passed by confused friend.

„Look!" Noa yelled when two girls arrived to same valley. „Others!" she hurried towards gang of three. „Hey guys!!"

Miu walked slowly behind her.

„Glad to see you two made it." Ru smiled from tree above.

„I hoped some wild animal ate you." Enko said in her usual tone to her half-sister. Noa just stuck tongue at her.

„Heey! Noa!" Taku rushed to hug attractive girl while Enko made eww face.

Then dark haired teen turned to Miu.

„Missed ya punk!" she gave her light hug.

„Nice to see you darky." Miu smiled softly. „Hello to rest of you." She waved to others while they waved back.

„Its getting dark." Ru hopped from tree. „And it looks like we are stuck here, for good." He said in sad tone.

„I think we should make camp." Taku said leaning to blonde girl.

„Agreed! I'll light fire!" Miu explained collecting broked branches on ground.

„And I'll find us something to eat...I'm starving." Enko patted her stomach. „How about...fish?" she took one pointy branch and rolled her sleeves. Then she got into icy cold water to lurk for some silly fish.

„I'll...colect plants!" Ru shouted.

„For what do we need plants anyway?" Noa rolled her black eyes.

„Uhh...in case we got hurt!" boy explained.

„Okay, i'll help you." Blondie followed him.

'I guess i have to help Miu then.' Taku shrugged and started collecting branches.

About half hour passed when Noa and Ru returned to camp place. They held many leaves and plants and some strange berries. Blondes sat by fire as they threw green things aside.

„I still dont get how is this going to help us." Blue eyed boy shook his head.

„Let kids play." Miu snickered as she got glares from two blondes.

„Any luck with fish Enko?" Ru asked lurking girl.

„Nope. Those damn animals wont come near." She shook her black head. „Oh wait! Here is one! I got you now!" girl jumped to water catching fish with her fingers. Others turned to see what is she doing when teen proudly popped out of cold water shaking.

„Check it out!" she smiled holding one pretty big fish in her right hand.

„Way to go girl!" gang yelled.

Enko walked to them and tossed fish to Miu while she sat by fire to warm up. Miu pulled short knife from her boot and sliced fish. Then she put it on one already cleaned branch and placed it above fire.

„This wont be much, but its all we have for tonight." Red-white haired girl said in her usual tone. „Crap i ran out of my weed!" she yelled while searching trough her pockets.

„It'll be good for you." Noa patted her back.

„I have no choice anyway." Miu shrugged.

„You know guys, this place looks strangely familiar." Enko looked around.

„Yes, like i've seen it before. I know! It looks like its from Naruto!" Miu's orbs widened. Others laughed out loud.

„Yea right! We got here in really weird way, but there is no chance we are in one of your cartoons." Taku chuckled.

„Anime! Naruto is f anime! Remember it!" red-white teen slapped her friend across his tan face. „Dont ever mess with Naruto!" she explained.

„Girl, chill out! We need to get you some more weed for sure!" Taku rubbed his red cheek.

„Maybe she can use some of those leaves blondes brought." Enko smiled.

„Enough already! Im cranky, dont talk to me anymore." Miu stopped them.

Fish was crispy soon. They ate it quickly and it tasted really good.

„Aw, im sleepy." Black haired teen leaned to blonde boy next to her. „Good night." She yawned lazily.

„Me too." Noa leaned to blonde too and closed her onyx eyes.

„See you in the morning." Taku yawned and put his arm around Miu. „Do you mind?" He leaned to her shoulder.

„No..." she put her head on his and closed her silver eyes.


End file.
